Dark Separation
by Ictuarium
Summary: Hunters Hawk and Eagle answers the summons to the Carpathian Mountain. En route, they meet the first Carpathian Conjoint Twins. Revised


Dark Separation

Dark Separation -A Carpathian Fanfiction

(revised, May2008)

There was a time where their race were plentiful. He remembered it. Friends were in every valley, every village. Now, there were only enemies lurking.

What had happened?

Hawk stood overlooking the Carpathian Mountains. His home. Their home. They have come home after too long a time. They felt the call of the prince, the need to regroup. The Prince's voice, they thought they would never hear him again. They wouldn't. This is a new prince, Vlad's son. Mikhail has taken up the mantle of his father and is waging war against the undead. Numerous of his friends have become undead. They lost their souls for the momentary pleasure.

Beside Hawk was his brother Eagle. They were named after the creatures that were hunters as they are. Hawk and Eagle, predators, known for their stunning aerial attacks. Eagle shifted into the animal that was his namesake and flew towards the call. Hawk did the same. They were the called the Swift Twins, silent and deadly, swift on their wings.

Thousands of years ago, twins were common. In fact, twin births were celebrated. Hunters born twins always worked best and so twins were trained to hunt. But hundreds of years ago, something has changed. They were the last twins to be born. In fact, births were getting less and less. Something was happening. Women were infertile and when they gave birth, the baby only survived a year.

When they grew, they were sent into the world to battle their kind who has turned to the dark side, the evil vampire. Soon, one of the twins was going to turn and the other was to put him to rest. That was always how it worked. But their salvation could also be a team work. If they could only find _the one_.

A piercing scream caused Hawk's form to waver and he fell to the earth. Eagle rushed to his aid.

"A cry, my brother. I heard the saddest cry and the most painful sensation." Hawk said. He pointed to a direction beyond the trees that surrounded them. "Go help her…"

Eagle cautiously crept to the trees and shifted to mist. Whoever was there, was not alone. He smelled blood, fresh and one that was long dead. The undead.

The vampire seemed to sense Eagle and fled in a hurry leaving his victim in a pool of blood. Eagle rushed to her aid. She was not mortal. She was one of them, a Carpathian. Her side was torn from the neck down to the torso, the arms and a big chunk of flesh gone.

* * *

Jana and Gail were running in unison. Their bodies perfectly trained to run together without tripping. They did not however, anticipate traps.

Gail screamed as a thorn flew from the ground and straight to her knees. The forest was alive with the undead! It was turning the forest into its ghastly minion. The vines and thorns rushed to them. Jana and Gail knew enough Magick to wave them away but they was simply too many. The fiend who had tracked them for years is not catching up.

They were snared and they knew what was coming next. One of them would be separated from the other. The fiend would make sure of it. Sanctuary was still too far.

* * *

"You… You are my brother's lifemate." Eagle declared when he saw the sprawled figure covered in vines, pierced in thorns. He felt it. He knew it was so the moment Hawk fell from the sky. The woman was pale but her color would have been apricot if he could see colors. Now, he was sharing his visions with Hawk. Hawk saw the colors, he didn't.

"We ask sanctuary from the prince but we were ambushed. Please help my sister! She was taken away from me! That fiend took her!" She sobbed. "He took her..."

Hawk had recovered and rushed to his brother and lifemate. "What is you name?" Was all he could utter. His longing never felt any stronger.

"Jana." She answered weakly. "Please… Help my sister. My life is over but she wants to live. It's been too long…" Her breathing was irregular and she was loosing more and more blood.

Hawk knelt by her and started the healing chant. Eagle too joined him. Together, they sealed up her side. They were not going to let her die for if she dies, so will Hawk.

"I can't seal her side. She's still bleeding." Eagle panicked.

"My sister and I were conjoined since birth. Neither can survive without the other. Separated, she and I will die." Jana said. Hawk looked at his brother. Eagle nodded. They both knew what to do. Hawk had to stay with his lifemate. Eagle would bring the vampire to justice and bring back Jana's twin.

"Her name is Gail. Please be gentle with her and please be careful." Jana said.

Eagle nodded and shifted back into an eagle. He had to hurry. Time was short before Jana and Gail bleeds to death and sunrise will be coming soon. The vampire would be looking for an impenetrable hiding place.

Eagle searched high and low. He called to the animals of the forest and the mountains to aid him. He heard his prince responding to his report of the vampire and the ambush of the twin females who were on their way to seek refuge in the mountains. They were going to aid him however he needs. The animals and the birds were going to tell him if the spotted the vampire.

Hours later, he spotted the evil creature resting on a rock. He was going to enjoy his bounty.

* * *

Gail sobbed. That was all she could do. The vampire tore her from her sister and she was loosing her life fast. Soon, it was going to be over.

_Yes, the nightmare would soon be over._ A voice in Gail's mind whispered to her.

_Who are you?_ She dared asked, thinking her mind playing tricks with her.

_I will save you. Stay calm and still. I will attack the vampire and snatch you away._

_My sister… she's dead!_

_No. My brother is with her. You two will be reunited and will be whole again and it will be the two of you who will be able to save us._ He promised. His voice was a dark seduction. She hoped to see his face too.

_You will._ A slight teasing note. Then she felt it, eyes on her. Not the feind looking at her body touching her in places. This was eyes of a man longing for his mate.

Nobody has ever looked at her this was. For too long She and Jana were viewed as freaks or nature in both the human and the Carpathian world. Nobody has ever made her feel seductive and sexy.

_Close your eyes and stya very still. I'm coming to get you._

Gail stayed very still.

Suddenly birds of prey of every kind swooped down and attacked the vampire. Wolves also came and joined the attack. A gentle hand carried Gail through the air and into the clouds. She heard a loud crash of thunder and the smell of burning rot. Was it all over?

"Yes, the fiend is dead." The man said. He was very gentle with her. Gail closed her eyes and clung to him with the only arm she had.

* * *

Jana and Gail were reunited. Their sides were healed together and the bleeding stopped. Healers from around the mountain came and helped. They were then brought to the cave of healing.

Among the healers were Gregori Daratrazanoff and his sister-in-law Francesca. They marveled at the first Carpathian Conjoint Twins. "Some things can never be explained. We just have to be thankful that they are for our benefit." Gregori said. He was looking at the twins like some science experiment which merited him glares from their lifemate and the women who did not approve of his scientific methods.

Mikhail agreed. He was glad to have two extra hunters within the mountains and two extra females. Hawk and Eagle are one of the best warriors. Jana and Gail are a miracle. Their mother kept them away from the mountains when they were born because she thought they were a freak. Their father was killed by a vampire and the family was forced to hide. Jana and Gail wondered by themselves for hundreds of year avoiding detection until vampires drove them to seek help from the prince. This can mean that there are other females hiding out there in the world.

"I guess this means we have to be together for eternity." Hawk jested. He was finding his humor after so long and it was refreshing.

"Sick of me already?" Eagle bantered.

Hawk and Jana and Gail and Eagle settled in the mountains to better protect their prince and their race. Jana and Gail opened their house to all the Carpathians who felt they were "different."

* * *

Hawk and Eagle said the Carpathian Ritual Binding Word in front of an Audience. It felt very ceremonial. Both twins were pleased. This felt like it was meant to be. Jana and Gail nearly gave up on love already but their love of life kept them going through hard times. They traveled the world joining caravans and circus and even side shows. They did put their skills to good use. They knew how to use their body in unison. In a synchronized dance move, they inticed their husbands for their joining.

Hawk and Eagle's heart beat as one in unison to their wives. How could this creature before them be a freak? They were beautiful. Slender, catlike, alluring. They had four legs. They were joined together from the shoulder down to the hips. Having one arm each, they had to make do with it and they certainly put it to good use.

The four of them were never separated ever.

The End.


End file.
